金色黎明
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 库罗雷丝，BG


月光如尘，散落在翻窗而入之人的肩头。他的五官在微弱的烛光中近不可辨。他的影子在地上难以察觉地游移，落在了陈旧的床榻前。

那一刻，刚从浅眠中惊醒全身警戒的贝雷丝松开了枕下防身用的短刀，试探地叫出了一个名字。

"库罗德…？"

"老师，"人影回应，声音是陌生的低沉。虽然带着疲惫干哑的笑意，叹息间却是满是安心释然。"你果然回来了，我得都快等成石像了。"

仅从青狮学级曾经的学生们了解到的只言片语的同盟国近况完全不够她想象。掀开霉气的被子，贝雷丝急切又欣喜，在床上膝行而前，靠近那个矗立床尾的男人，她曾经的学生。她迫切想要看清他，下意识地伸手想要和从前那般抚摸他的发丝，不知为何，手却踌躇地停在了半空。

库罗德胸腔内发出一声轻笑，很然地握住了她的手，略略低头，将它们贴向了自己的脸庞。

掌心下温度传来，贝雷丝终于确定自己并不是在做没有实感的梦。

曾经活力的少年如今已变得沉稳。他剪去了辫子，下巴上蓄起了一圈胡子。青涩稚嫩感消失地无影无踪，半边阴影的脸部线条显得硬朗成熟。

贝雷丝看着库罗德时，库罗德也回望着她，仔细端详着她的脸，她的身体，确认着她的情况。"五年来，老师真是一点没变。"

最后他终于放下心来，扯过老师胡乱搭在椅背的斗篷，环上面前睡衣单薄的她。

"只是想不到大修道院竟然破败到这种程度。冬天墙面透风还真是冷呢。"他一屁股坐了贝雷丝的床沿。

"你能回来真的是太好了。重建修道院，驱赶盗贼一直人手不够。"贝雷丝欣慰。

这些日子，与青狮学级的学生们重逢的喜悦很快就被现状的残酷所消磨殆尽。

塞罗司骑士团还没来及重新整顿，加尔古玛库大修道院因战乱残破不堪，周围森林里扫荡不尽的贼人，还有极速扩张的帝国虎视眈眈。

然而让最让贝雷丝心痛是她曾经悉心指导的学生，品行端正性格温和的帝弥托利，她引以为傲的法嘉斯王国的青狮小王子，如今被折磨得不成人样。五年间，他失去了最好的同伴，失去了一只眼。性格大变，精神也变得恍惚和多疑。

一想到这些，她就不免黯然。

如今库罗德的到来似乎是这些日子唯一一件值得高兴的事了。

她伸手想要将床头微光的油灯拨得更凉亮。

没想到库罗德却按住了她手。

"我想，还是不要让别人发现半夜老师的房间里有其他人比较好。"他解释道。

"为什么…"贝雷丝一怔，随后她似乎明白了什么。

"你…不是来加入我们的？"她犹疑地开口。

库罗德怔了怔，似乎惊讶于老师问出不现实的问题。

他思索着组织语言，揉了揉自己卷曲的发丝："怎么说呢？其实，看到老师真的安然无恙地回来，我已经满足了。" 他带着贝雷丝所熟悉的那种轻松语调，答非所问。

贝雷丝跪坐在床上，借着烛光视线在他的眉眼处游移，等着他接下来的话语，难以挪开眼睛。

看着贝雷丝期待的神色，库罗德却不再开口，二人之间陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。

"我的龙还在女神塔塔顶，不能在这里久留。"库罗德最终还是启唇。

说完，他下意识地躲避了满脸难以置信的贝雷丝的目光。

"怎么会这样…"贝雷丝喃喃。

"喂喂，老师，你搞清楚现在是什么情况了么。" 库罗德嗓音低沉沙哑道，像是有些气恼凭空消失五年了的老师的不食烟火。"我现在是雷斯塔同盟国的盟主。能勉强维持雷斯塔亲帝国派和反帝国派的统一就已经不错了。要是和法嘉斯王国名义上已被处刑的反帝国叛军青狮王子站在一起的话，可要够我受了…"

说着，库罗德仿佛想到了什么似的，忽然回头，半开玩笑半认真地问："还是说，老师愿意和我一起回同盟国。"

贝雷丝望着他，嘴唇动了动，却发不出一个音。

即便是早有准备，见老师如此神情，库罗德还是难免心中一酸。很快他又调整了心态，自嘲道："没想到五年过去了，在我和帝弥托利之间，老师还是选择的他。更何况他如今是这样的情况…老师这样的性格怎么会放得下…"

"库罗德…"贝雷丝歉意地念出他的名字。

难道她就如此迟钝，不知就在她苏醒后短短几天内，库罗德便从里刚一路来到加尔古库玛大修道院，目的就是想要亲眼看她一眼。

跟他所料定的一样，贝雷丝给不了他想要的。他却还是抛下了手上的一切事务风尘仆仆地出现在了她面前。

"你知道答案，为什么又要问出来？"贝雷丝开口，内心复杂。

库罗德叹气，像是对着虚空自言自语："这么长时间了。有些事情该过去的，早就应该让它过去。"

随即他转向贝雷丝，"呐，老师，你还记得舞会那晚的女神塔上我说的话么？如今想来我居然一直在说自己的野心呢。"他自嘲地笑起来。"有时候我在想，若是那时我向帝弥托利那样说出想和老师永远在一起的话，是不是事情就不一样了？"

"你那时没有离开？"贝雷丝吃惊。"你听到了我和帝弥托利的话？"

"嗯，"库罗德苦笑，"如今后悔也没什么用了。"

然后他站起了身，脸上浮现起少有的正色。接下来的话语，他无论如何也无法轻松地说出。

"老师，今晚我离去后，将来不管发生什么，都不会和从前的情谊又半分牵扯。到时候，若是刀剑相向，请不要有丝毫心软动摇。"

贝雷丝望着他，心中万种情绪划过。她没有想到重逢不过片刻，她有一肚子话还未说出，话题就进行到了这里。这个时候她才终于明白了库罗德的来意。

如今芙朵拉的大地一片动乱。他知道归来的贝雷丝选择了法嘉斯王国的帝弥托利。在前途未卜之时，他作为雷斯塔诸侯同盟的盟主，或许某一日就会成为法嘉斯的敌人。所以他是来和自己的老师，和五年前的自己做最后的了断。

可是如果真有刀剑相向的那一日，贝雷丝的天帝之剑，真的能对准她的金鹿么？

贝雷丝眼神闪动。她缓缓摇头："我做不到。"

库罗德看着她，心中陡然升起了一阵急躁之感。

自己这些天好不容易做好的决心，简简单单地就被老师否决。或许是常听老师教导的习惯所致，他居然一时半会儿找不出反驳的词汇。更或许，在他见到贝雷丝的那一刻起，本以为戒断的五年前的回忆再次撩拨起了他的内心。

那是17岁的自己作为大修道院士官学校的学生，在床上辗转反侧，心心念念琢磨着要从青狮学级法嘉斯的帝弥托利王子那里抢过自己钟意的贝雷丝老师。

是他在半夜三更，对着老师朗诵自己写的咏叹芙朵拉和贝雷丝老师的奇怪的诗句时，披着睡衣红着脸开门，劝说他回去的贝雷丝老师。

那是毫不犹豫地将训练用剑击落他武器的老师。是在失去她的父亲后，愿意借出父亲的日记向他敞开心扉接受他安抚的老师。更是他短暂的士官学校时代真心爱慕过的，和他有着肌肤之亲的女人。

从前点滴的记忆如同洪水一般冲垮了他的决绝，他忽然觉得方才说的"以后不会和从前的情谊有半分牵扯"是多么的可笑。

"我还是真没出息啊。"在那一刻，他的理想他的野心完全被抛诸脑后。库罗德终于伸出了双手，抱住了贝雷丝。

"今晚，就今晚，太阳升起的时候就把你还给那头发了疯的狮子。"

贝雷丝巨震。她知道那是他对他自己最后的一次让步。成年男人的怀抱让她几乎喘不过气来。她下意识地挪动了却被锁得更紧。

"库罗德…"

她最终合上双眼，手缓缓的覆盖上了库罗德后背，像曾经无数次做的那样轻抚着他背脊，只感觉到掌下人微微颤抖。

带着长期用弓磨出茧的大手，撩起她单薄的睡裙，滑过她的臀部，贴上了她赤裸的腰腹。

"请…温柔一些。"贝雷丝双臂搂着他的脖颈，在他倾身将她压倒在床榻上时，靠在他的肩窝处低声请求。

"嗯。"回应声沙哑。然后双唇被他的封上，贝雷丝再也开口不能。

她摸索着，扯下他肩头的斗篷，解开他的领口。成年男性的身体早不像从前的那般精瘦。贝雷丝意外于少年的变化，手指滑过他宽阔的胸口，描绘着肌肉的深刻的沟壑。她觉得新奇又感慨，仿佛做着没有实感梦。

月光下，雪白的手扶着黝黑的结实臂膀。她赤裸的胸口紧贴在他的，挪动间只觉得他胸前的乳头硬如石子擦过了她瘫软的双乳。

纤细而略带羞耻的性感刺激着贝雷丝的神经，她肩头陡然颤栗。库罗德却以为她畏寒。伸手拉过了被子，覆盖在了二人身上。被子蒙头，下一瞬间他便被霉味呛了一口。

贝雷丝不由地轻笑出声。手指卷着他的发丝，心中怜爱。

不管过去多少岁月，就算已经长大成人，变得成熟可靠，她依然觉得他还是自己教导的可爱学生。

这是一种极为奇特的感觉。分明眼前的男人已早不受她教导约束。如果他愿意，可以轻而易举地从她身上掠夺他想要的一切。可贝雷丝知道他绝不会这么做。相反，她感觉若是她现在做出什么请求，或许眼前这个男人能为她做任何事。

像是不满老师的笑声，库罗德在贝雷丝纤细的脖颈处咬了一口，一路轻吻用下巴的胡子扎着她胸前细嫩的肌肤。

视线被被子遮盖在一片黑暗中，所有的感官似乎被放大数倍。

贝雷丝看不见库罗德，只能感觉得到他的舌尖在她的身体上游走。他的手禁锢着她的腰肢。五年前被他埋藏在身体里的火种被重新点燃，熟悉感觉将她的思绪一下子拉回了过去。

难抑的叹息从她口中滑出，像是惊呼又像是啜泣。她不禁伸出手，捧起身下的那颗头颅，手指擦过他左耳的冰凉坚硬的耳饰，陷进他卷曲短发之中，痉挛地扣在他的头骨。

"库罗德…那个药…为什么…"

她抽搐地问他。他却吻着她的双乳，用齿尖轻轻噬咬。

"老师，这不是你想要的么…能短暂地忘却痛苦的药。"他低声呢喃，有力的手温柔却不容拒绝地分开了她软绵的腿。"什么都不要想…帝弥托利给不了你的东西，我可以。"

这句话她一直记得。

正直的青狮王子在她面前时时都恪守骑士的精神和荣誉。就算在她失去父亲的那段艰难的时刻，他的安抚问候也没有逾越身份半步。

恨意和悲伤吞噬的，她彻夜难眠，只有拜托库罗德能为她调制可以使她安宁忘却痛苦的药剂。可他带来的却是另外的东西。一段能够占满她脑子，让她无暇多想的亲密关系。

失去的亲人，需要新的亲人来代替。没有的话，那就找一个吧。

他的逻辑简单粗暴地可怕。

她可以指责他出格背德罔顾教会礼法，却无法忽略沉迷其中的自己。

或许库罗德带来的正是她所想要的，出乎意料却情理之中的事物。一个她那温恭直谅的小狮子无法给予她的事物。

五年前，他是她悲痛时的疗伤药。她则是他的少年时的旖旎梦。而五年后的今日，芙朵拉飘渺虚无的未来就是这无依无托的情事的闭幕之帘。

"老师…"库罗德在她唇齿间低语。鼻尖贴着她的。双手熟悉的爱抚和腰部的律动让贝雷丝呻吟，神思涣散。

闭目的黑暗中，本以为淡忘的记忆变得越来越清晰。仿佛时间从未流逝，一切都倒退回过去，什么都没有发生过。

金鹿学级的级长趴在她的怀中，清晨的阳光照射着少年黝黑赤裸的后背，就像是惹人怜爱的漂亮的小兽。贝雷丝轻抚他的后颈，感受到的暖意融融的和平让她既是现在也难以忘却。

那是她记住他的最好的。贝雷丝喘息着抬首，寻找亲吻着他的眉眼和双唇。记忆中的少年和如今成熟的男人重叠在了一起，被芙朵拉黎明的曙光嵌上了道炫目的金色。


End file.
